narutooriginalsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Złamanie pieczęci (tom)
Złamanie pieczęci (封印破壊!!, Fūin Hakai!!) jest 47. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 433 "Porażka trybu pustelniczego" (仙術失敗…!?, Senjutsu Shippai…!?) left|thumb|159px|Naruto pokonuje ścieżkę Naraka. Como Naruto não está mais no Modo Sábio, o Caminho Deva ataca. Enquanto os dois se enfrentam, Fukasaku invoca um dos clones das sombras de Naruto que estava reunindo energia natural. Quando ele se dispersa a sua energia natural é então transferida para Naruto. No Modo Sábio, mais uma vez, Naruto lança outro Rasenshuriken no Caminho Deva, o qual o Caminho Preta absorve. Vendo que o Caminho Naraka ressuscitou o Caminho Preta, Naruto concentra seus esforços sobre ele. Ele distrai os Caminhos Deva e Preta, permitindo-lhe destruir o Caminho Naraka de uma vez. Rozdział 434 "Naruto kontra Tendō" (ナルトVS天道!!, Naruto Bāsasu Tendō!!) right|thumb|159px|Pain odpycha Naruto. Embora o Caminho Naraka tenha sido destruído, as habilidades gravitacionais do Caminho Deva, as quais ele estava incapaz de usar após destruir Konoha, voltam. Ele envia primeiro os sapos aliados de Naruto para fora da aldeia, e em seguida, puxa Naruto em direção ao Caminho Preta. O Caminho Preta absorve seu chakra para impedi-lo de se mover. Rozdział 435 "Wszechrzeczy boskie przyciąganie" (万象天引, Banshō Ten'in) left|thumb|159px|Pain przygniata Naruto. Enquanto o Caminho Preta está absorvendo o chakra de Naruto, ele também absorve a energia natural que ele estava armazenando. Não conseguindo controlá-lo, o Caminho Preta se transforma em um sapo de pedra, o qual Naruto é capaz de se libertar. Fukasaku e Shima, ao mesmo tempo, se preparam para lançar o genjutsu que ajudou Jiraiya a derrotar três dos Seis Caminhos da Dor. Não querendo ser derrotado pela mesma técnica de novo, o Caminho Deva mata Fukasaku. Em seguida, empala e captura Naruto Rozdział 436 "Pokój" (平和, Heiwa) right|thumb|159px|Pain mówi, że ludzie nie rozumieją. Apesar de Konoha ser destruída, seus ninjas continuam a investigação sobre Pain. Inoichi teoriza que os Seis Caminhos da Dor estão sendo controlados remotamente a partir de um dos pontos mais altos ao redor da aldeia. Todos os ninjas que ainda são capazes de se locomover são enviados para procurar a mente por detrás de Pain. Enquanto isso, o Caminho Deva incentiva um Naruto capturado para não lutar, como sua morte e, posteriormente, um mundo que vive em constante medo de destruição, vai ajudar a realizar os sonhos de Jiraiya em trazer a paz. Naruto diz que irá pará-lo e alcançar a paz do seu próprio jeito. O Caminho Deva explica como uma vida de tragédias e ódio o dirigiu para as suas ideias sobre a paz e pergunta como Naruto, sem nunca ter conhecido qualquer um deles, pode ter uma solução melhor. Naruto diz que não tem resposta para isso. Rozdział 437 "Wyznanie" (告白, Kokuhaku) left|thumb|159px|Sześcioogoniasta forma drugiej wersji Naruto. Naruto repete que Jiraiya não teria tolerado as ideias de Pain sobre a forma de alcançar a paz mundial. O Caminho Deva responde que tanto Naruto como Jiraiya são tolos e que suas mortes criarão a única paz que é possível alcançar. Quando Shima tenta encorajar Naruto, o Caminho Deva a empurra para longe. Antes que ele possa levar Naruto, Hinata ataca o Caminho Deva. Naruto diz para ela para fugir, como ela não pode vencer. Hinata sabe disso, mas diz que depois de assistir Naruto por tanto tempo e ter desejado estar com ele, ela não pode fugir, dizendo que irá protegê-lo agora. Ela diz a Naruto que ela o ama. Antes que Naruto tenha tempo para processar o que ela tinha dito, Hinata ataca o Caminho Deva, mas é rapidamente derrubada e aparentemente morta. Enfurecido pelo "assassinato" que foi testemunhado em primeira mão, Naruto se liberta de suas restrições e entra em uma forma de seis-caudas. Rozdział 438 "Złamanie pieczęci" (封印破壊!!, Fūin Hakai!!) right|thumb|159px|Naruto atakuje Paina. Quando Naruto entra em uma forma de seis-caudas, o colar do Primeiro Hokage tenta contê-lo. Naruto o destrói. Em outro lugar, enquanto Yamato está no meio de uma missão, ele sente que algo está ocorrendo e corre de volta para Konoha para subjugar a influência do Nove-Caudas. Os ninjas ao redor da aldeia sentem a raposa e tentam escapar da área. Naruto e o Caminho Deva começam a lutar, mas o Caminho Deva percebe que não tem o poder bruto para enfrentá-lo. Ele se retira para um local mais próximo da fonte de Pain, Nagato, para poder usar o Chibaku Tensei. Rozdział 439 "Niebiańska gwiazda eksplozji ziemi" (地爆天星, Chibaku Tensei) left|thumb|159px|Częściowa Transformacja Naruto z ośmioma ogonami. Apesar das objeções de Konan, Nagato usa o Chibaku Tensei através do Caminho Deva, enfraquecendo ainda mais o seu corpo já frágil. Naruto, em sua forma de seis-caudas, é preso em uma gigantesca esfera de detritos. Ele entra em uma forma de oito-caudas para escapar, mas mesmo assim ele tem dificuldade. Frustrado, Naruto, dentro de seu subconsciente, clama por ajuda. O Nove-Caudas se oferece para destruir os inimigos de Naruto se ele deixá-lo sair. Naruto se prepara para remover o selo que mantêm o Nove-Caudas contido, mas é interrompido pelo Quarto Hokage, o qual agradece o Nove-Caudas e sua má influência por lhe dar a chance de ver seu filho. Rozdział 440 "Rozmowa z Czwartym" (四代目との会話!!, Yondaime to no Kaiwa!!) right|thumb|159px|Minato pokłada zaufanie w Naruto. Ponad zarzutami Konan, Nagato używa Chibaku Tensei przez ścieżkę deva, co powoduje dalsze osłabienie jego już wątłego ciała. Naruto będąc ośmiogoniastej formie, ale nawet on sam ma wtedy trudności. Sfrustrowany Naruto, w jego podświadomości woła o pomoc. Demoniczny lis oferuje zniszczenie wrogów Naruto, jeśli on pozwoli jej odejść. Naruto przygotowuje się do zdjęcia pieczęci zachowując lisa, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez Czwartego Hokage, który dzięki lisowi, który dawał zły wpływ, to ma szansę zobaczyć syna. Rozdział 441 "Wirujący shuriken kontra bogom podporządkowanie" (螺旋手裏剣VS神羅天征!!, Rasenshuriken Bāsasu Shinra Tensei!!) left|thumb|159px|Naruto przygotowuje Rasenshurikena. Nagato não é capaz de manter o seu Chibaku Tensei por mais tempo. Ele se desfaz e Naruto, no Modo Sábio, pousa no chão. Naruto fica confuso sobre como ele chegou aqui, Katsuyu então explica que ele sucumbiu ao Nove-Caudas e entrou em fúria. Katsuyu garante que ele não prejudicou ninguém e que Hinata está viva. Vendo o Caminho Deva, Naruto pede para ele levá-lo até Nagato. Após ele se recusar Naruto pega um de seus receptores negros e rastreia a localização de Nagato. Em seguida, ele ataca o Caminho Deva com um Rasenshuriken, tentando atingi-lo, enquanto os seus poderes de repulsão estão se recarregando. Rozdział 442 "Ostatnia szansa" (最後の賭け!!, Saigo no Kake!!) right|thumb|159px|Pain zostaje otoczony przez klony Naruto. O Caminho Deva pula fora do caminho do Rasenshuriken de Naruto. Em seguida, ele se vê no meio de uma multidão de clones das sombras, que o cercam e tentam atacar durante o intervalo de cinco segundos que ele não pode usar o Shinra Tensei. Eles falham e são repelidos, mas os clones das sombras combinados são capazes de fornecer apoio o suficiente para Naruto resistir aos efeitos repulsivos. Após Naruto criar um Rasengan os clones o lançam em direção ao Caminho Deva, finalmente conseguindo acertá-lo enquanto ele está indefeso. Cytat "W miarę jak seria zbliża się do finału, jej koncept staje się coraz klarowniejszy co mobilizuje mnie do pracy! Mam nadzieję, że "Naruto" będzie Was bawił do samiutkiego końca!" —Masashi Kishimoto, 2009 Na drugiej stronie okładki Naruto w trybie pustelniczym rusza zdecydowanie do ataku i przypiera Paina do muru. Jednakże siła przeciwnika przekracza wszystko, z czym nasz bohater miał dotąd do czynienia. W rezultacie Naruto zostaje schwytany. Jak odpowie Painowi przekonanemu o słuszności swoich działań? Kategoria:Tomy